Non Guardarmi Cadere
by YuKanda
Summary: Tra la vita e la morte, Kanda ricorda la sua infanzia dopo essere stato portato all'Ordine Oscuro e le tappe salienti della sua vita che lo hanno reso ciò che è adesso. [Shounen-Ai LaviYuu]
1. Chapter 1: Non è Morire

**DISCLAIMER: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo, e non il Diavolo sa dove lasciandolo da solo alla mercè di tre Noah imbecilli, di uno spione albino e di un abominio... *tira fuori le carte di Magic* "Posso giocare un ERADICATE sulla creatura?" u_u **

**ATTENZIONE:** **ANGST e riferimenti YAOI - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Non ho alcuna idea del perché io non abbia mai pubblicato questa storia anche qui... Ebbene, nonostante ormai questo 'what if' sia sfociato in tragedia, ho deciso di includerlo anche qui.<p>

Scrissi questa storia quando ancora mi illudevo che tutto si sarebbe risolto per il meglio, alla maniera di Kanda (seppure senza Lavi), con una bella battaglia all'ultimo sangue; quando la sanità mentale ancora non aveva abbandonato l'autrice e tutti erano felici... E non avevo affatto contemplato l'ipotesi 'Akuma'.

Purtroppo, le mie speranze sono state tradite, il manga ha preso una piega vergognosa e inaccettabile, io rinnego tutta quest'ultima parte ed ho smesso di leggerlo.

Amen.

.

Inoltre non chiedetevi perché abbia due titoli, mi piacevano entrambi ed alla fine non ho voluto scegliere tra i due^^""

.

* * *

><p><strong>Non guardarmi cadere (Non è Morire)<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Era buio._

I suoi occhi erano aperti, ma intorno aveva solo il vuoto.

Eppure il mondo c'era ancora, sentiva delle voci intorno a sé: voci allarmate.

Per lui.

- Perché non mi vede? - si lamentò una voce che gli sembrava di conoscere molto bene, ma che non riusciva al momento a collegare ad un volto. Il suo tono era... disperato?

Kanda sentì qualcosa che lo stringeva, ed un'altra voce altrettanto preoccupata che chiedeva aiuto.

Per lui?

- Qualcuno faccia qualcosa! - costui si rivolse poi alla persona cui apparteneva l'altra voce, vista la vicinanza del sospiro che ottenne in risposta. - Non stringerlo così, è peggio. Non puoi fare nulla per lui, lascia che lo vedano gli scienziati...

No, forse non era un sospiro, era un singhiozzo. Qualcuno piangeva.

Per lui?

- Come se gli permettessi di toccarlo di nuovo!

Oh. Gli scienziati. Sì, ora ricordava qualcosa. Qualcuno che voleva difenderlo. Ma era stato tanto tempo prima...

Le voci si fecero confuse, sentiva qualcosa di bagnato sotto di sé, o forse sopra, non sapeva dirlo con certezza, e gli doleva terribilmente il petto, giusto in corrispondenza del-

.

.

Un laboratorio. Perché era di nuovo lì? Perché la gente era tanto alta confronto a lui? E quella donna lo guardava in modo così strano...

"Questo è Kanda Yuu." La donna annuì al suo accompagnatore, e rivolse a lui un sorriso compiaciuto. "Ma lui non è un compatibile, perché lo avete voluto?" chiese l'uomo piuttosto sorpreso.

"Non ti riguarda. Puoi andare." Lo scienziato gli lanciò un'occhiata pietosa, e poi salutò la donna, lasciandolo con lei.

Quest'ultima lo osservò attentamente, quindi gli tese la mano, sorridendo in maniera talmente falsa che Kanda si tirò indietro.

"Vieni, voglio presentarti qualcuno, si occuperà di te," gli disse, afferrandolo ugualmente con forza e trascinandolo con sé.

_Perché non posso oppormi a lei? Perché non ne ho la forza?_

Kanda guardò la propria mano con orrore: come era piccola! Era di nuovo bambino? Un'altra fitta di dolore, un nuovo brusio di voci intorno a lui, ma ancora una volta non poteva vedere i volti cui appartenevano.

Non era reale. Solo il dolore lo era. Stava morendo? Si dice che prima di morire si riveda la propria vita scorrere davanti agli occhi... Che fosse finalmente giunto il momento?

Kanda si abbandonò al suono sommesso di quelle voci, lasciandosi cullare, smettendo di combattere il torpore che lo stava assalendo.

.

.

La scena era cambiata. Ora si trovava in uno strano luogo, e qualcuno gridava, ma non riusciva a comprendere le parole, il suono era in qualche modo ovattato, e lui si sentiva... era sott'acqua? Cercò di emergere, sporgendo fuori un braccio, ed infine il viso.

Il moccioso che si protendeva verso di lui aveva un'aria perplessa, e continuava a fissarlo, come se non fosse certo che esistesse davvero. Farfugliò qualcosa di inutile che suonava più o meno come 'Allora non sarò più solo' e gli porse la mano.

Lui era sempre stato solo, anche dopo che il Generale Tiedoll lo aveva trovato portandolo all'Ordine Oscuro, avere un compagno di prigionia era un cambiamento significativo.

"Ho sentito che il tuo nome è Yuu," disse ancora il seccatore. Avrebbe voluto urlargli di lasciarlo in pace, ma le parole non volevano uscire, quindi risolse di indicargli di andarsene.

L'altro però sembrava non capire, invece di togliersi dai piedi pensò gli stesse chiedendo chi fosse, e gli disse il suo nome. _Quel _nome... Kanda sapeva chi era, ma perché era di nuovo lì?

Credeva di aver sepolto la sua infanzia così in profondità da averla lui stesso dimenticata...

Confusione, voci, grida, sensazione di essere spostato, poi ancora una volta il nulla.

.

.

Era di nuovo cosciente. Si guardò attorno: ancora un luogo diverso. Ancora quel ragazzino. Il suo primo contatto umano in quel posto, il suo compagno di sventura.

Non è che avesse avuto molto da scegliere in realtà, data la situazione. Gli stava raccontando una filastrocca, una di quelle storielline assurde che i genitori insegnano ai figli come passatempo, solo... questa era strana. Inquietante anche se sciocca.

"Chi ha ucciso il Pettirosso?" Così iniziava l'insopportabile cantilena.

E più lui gli chiedeva di smettere, più l'altro insisteva ridendo di lui.

"Se ti da fastidio una cosa tanto sciocca, non potrai mai sopportare quello cui ci obbligano."

Forse no. Oppure lo sopportava anche troppo bene, visto come reagiva il suo corpo ai loro _trattamenti_. Il Generale Tiedoll gli aveva detto che sarebbe diventato un Esorcista quando aveva accettato di seguirlo, che avrebbe combattuto il male.

Ma da quello che vedeva, il male era in quel luogo dove lo tenevano prigioniero, e lui non capiva perché dovessero fargli cose di quel genere per addestrarlo ad essere un Esorcista. Non comprendeva perché lo torturassero così.

Aveva capito solo molto dopo. Molto dopo. Quando si era accorto di essere solo un'arma per loro, qualcosa di utile ma sacrificabile in ogni momento per le necessità dell'Ordine.

Avevano bruciato la sua vita in nome di una guerra che nemmeno gli apparteneva, e l'avevano obbligato a combattere.

.

.

Di nuovo un altro luogo. Oppure un altro tempo? Si trovava sul lettino del laboratorio, intorno voci che parlavano di lui. Il suo compagno di prigionia aveva cercato di farlo fuggire, diceva che altrimenti sarebbe stato 'messo a dormire di nuovo'.

Ma la sua piccola fuga era durata poco, pensò Kanda, lo avevano ripreso e riconsegnato ai suoi torturatori: gli scienziati che ora discutevano del suo destino, più che mai decisi a porlo nuovamente in stasi.

"Si è dimostrato un ragazzo forte," diceva uno dei ricercatori. "Potremmo continuare, sono sicuro che può farcela."

Ma di nuovo quella donna bruna che sembrava essere il capo si intromise zittendo bruscamente il collega. "Non farete niente del genere," li ammonì. "Avete sentito gli ordini. Che accadrebbe se impazzisse all'improvviso? Lo congeleremo come stabilito."

Così volevano liberarsi di lui come si fa con una bambola rotta, dopo tutto quello cui lo avevano sottoposto, dopo tutte le torture di cui era stato oggetto.

Solo perché faceva strani sogni, invece che cercare di capire per aiutarlo lo liquidavano etichettandolo come 'fallimento', e lui era assolutamente impotente contro di loro.

Oh, no, la verità era che sapevano benissimo cosa gli stava accadendo, perché erano stati proprio loro a manipolare il suo cervello. Aveva ricordi non suoi... o forse lo erano, e lui era... morto?

Scoppiò in una risata folle, riportando l'attenzione dei presenti su di sé. Tuttavia, legato a quel lettino poteva solo aspettare che il suo destino si compisse.

Ah, se avesse potuto difendersi, se soltanto avesse avuto la forza di opporsi a quella decisione che lo condannava... Ma non poteva, lo bloccarono a forza e gli iniettarono qualcosa in corpo che in pochi attimi spense ogni sua percezione del mondo.

.

.

Kanda riaprì lentamente gli occhi, gli era parso che qualcuno lo chiamasse. Era ancora... vivo? Credeva che lo avessero rimesso a dormire con gli altri esperimenti.

Sorpreso, si guardò attorno: era ancora sul lettino, il laboratorio era buio ora, e si sentivano voci concitate nel corridoio esterno. E poi la vide: l'apparizione era di nuovo lì, vivida davanti ai suoi occhi.

"Ti aspetterò per sempre," gli disse porgendogli la mano. "Ti amo." Kanda sgranò gli occhi, era la prima volta che gli parlava mentre era sveglio.

- Chi sei?" - le chiese cercando di tirarsi indietro, ma le fasce che lo bloccavano al lettino glielo impedirono.

"Mugen."

Kanda fissò la donna senza parole. D'improvviso capì, e seppe cosa lei gli stava chiedendo e quel che doveva fare. Le cinghie andarono in pezzi e lui poté sollevare la mano ad incontrare quella della visione.

- Inno...cence... - mormorò mentre una luce lo avvolgeva e la donna svaniva, lasciando... una spada.

Stringeva in pugno una spada dalla forma bizzarra, fatta di un materiale che non conosceva; l'Innocence che continuava a parlargli in sogno, e che forse una volta era appartenuta ad un altro Esorcista, ora aveva scelto lui, ed era la sua unica possibilità di salvezza.

Si mise a sedere, incerto sul da farsi. Non voleva avere nulla a che fare con quella gente adesso che sapeva _cosa _facevano realmente, e tuttavia aveva accettato il legame con l'Innocence.

Sarebbe in ogni caso diventato un Esorcista, al servizio proprio di quelle persone che avevano giocato con la sua vita, e non poteva tirarsi indietro.

Morire o combattere per loro, due opzioni equivalenti. Sarebbe stata solo una morte diversa.

"E' armato!" urlò uno degli scienziati fuori del laboratorio, e Kanda pensò di essere stato scoperto e di non aver altra scelta che tentare di scappare.

Ma una volta sgusciato fuori della stanza si accorse che stava accadendo ben altro: c'era fumo ovunque, e sangue, e molti scienziati si lamentavano accasciati a terra, feriti.

Erano stati attaccati dagli Akuma? Uno degli scienziati lo vide e lanciò un urlo, indicandolo con orrore. Kanda fissò i superstiti con aria confusa, ciò che dicevano non aveva senso.

"E' impazzito anche lui, ci ucciderà tutti! Come ha fatto a svegliarsi? Dove ha preso quell'arma?"

Poi dal gruppetto emerse la donna dai capelli scuri che l'aveva 'addormentato', e Kanda rabbrividì. "Vuoi consegnarmi quell'arma, Yuu?" chiese in tono suadente, con un sorriso falso stampato sul volto.

Lui si rifiutò caparbiamente, scuotendo il capo e stringendo di più l'elsa di Mugen. L'altro scienziato, quello che voleva convincerli a non rimetterlo in stasi, sgranò gli occhi all'improvviso facendosi avanti.

"L'Innocence l'ha scelto!" esclamò indicando l'elsa di Mugen. "La impugna non ne è posseduto!" La donna sembrò valutare seriamente la cosa, scrutandolo con attenzione, quindi annuì.

"Sembra cosciente." Si udì un'esplosione molto vicina, ed altre grida di agonia. "Yuu, te la senti di aiutarci? Il tuo compagno è impazzito. Si è unito ad un Innocence e ne ha perso il controllo, ed ora sta distruggendo tutto." Kanda le rivolse uno sguardo sprezzante.

- Perché dovrei? E' colpa vostra. - affermò lapidario.

"Ma ucciderà tutti se non lo fermiamo, anche te," spiegò la donna con il tono di chi parla ad un idiota.

- Qual'è la differenza? Volevate farlo anche voi. - l'accusò Kanda con astio.

La donna stava per replicare quando qualcosa piombò su di loro gettandoli a terra, ed una voce ben nota, distorta dall'ira, chiamò il suo nome.

"Yuu, devo salvare Yuu..." ripeteva il ragazzino come una cantilena.

Si liberò del corpo dello scienziato che aveva appena trafitto con il braccio deformato dall'Innocence.

- Non ho nessun bisogno di essere salvato, idiota! Ora piantala! - ringhiò Kanda rialzandosi a fatica, estremamente seccato dal comportamento stupido dell'altro ragazzo.

Ma quando sollevò il viso a guardarlo si rese conto che stavolta non era un gioco. L'Innocence gli avvolgeva un braccio penetrando la carne, ed anche i lineamenti erano distorti. Ecco perché la voce aveva quel suono strano...

"L'Innocence lo possiede, è impazzito non ti riconosce più!" gli ripeté la scienziata bruna. "Difenditi o ti ucciderà!"

_"Proprio tu mi esorti a vivere, tu che mi volevi cancellare..."_ pensò Kanda con ironia.

"Voi volete fare del male a Yuu..." disse ancora la cosa che era stata il suo compagno di prigionia, trafiggendo gli scienziati sotto i suoi occhi increduli con l'arma che era diventata la sua mano.

E', l'amicizia, più forte del desiderio di vendetta? A volte no. La furia cieca non conosce amici né compagni.

Si era dichiarato suo amico anche se lui non voleva e non lo considerava tale, aveva proclamato di volerlo salvare ad ogni costo, e adesso?

Kanda fronteggiò l'attacco violento dell'avversario, cercando solo di difendersi, in nessun caso gli avrebbe fatto realmente del male, era il suo compagno di prigionia nonostante tutto, non voleva che morisse dopo quello che avevano passato insieme.

Ma presto si rese conto di essere destinato a soccombere se continuava a non combattere. In verità non gli importava: vivere come un morto era la stessa cosa che morire.

Si preparò al colpo fatale, ma questo non arrivò: il suo sedicente 'amico' l'aveva infine riconosciuto, era riuscito a sottrarsi al giogo dell'Innocence a sufficienza da riacquistare in parte la ragione. Sapeva che l'altro non intendeva reagire, e si abbandonò a sua volta, trasformando la debole difesa di Kanda in un colpo mortale.

Il suo corpo fu trapassato, come quello del compagno.

"Hai ucciso il pettirosso, Yuu... Con la tua spada." Quelle parole lo colpirono più a fondo di una pugnalata.

Lo fissò attonito, aspettando che riaprisse gli occhi, savio ora che l'Innocence si era separata da lui. Ma non accadde nulla. Kanda non capiva, avrebbe dovuto riprendersi subito come lui, invece giaceva in terra, lo sguardo vitreo e un lago di sangue che si espandeva da sotto il corpo.

Il colorito livido che la pelle dell'altro stava assumendo gli fece comprendere che qualcosa non andava, e quando la certezza di aver ucciso il suo unico compagno in quel posto - l'unica persona ancora in vita a parte lui - lo colpì, smarrito in un labirinto di cadaveri e sangue, Kanda perse la ragione, scagliandosi alla cieca contro tutto ciò che gli si parava di fronte.

_"Gli esperimenti devono finire. Io li farò finire." _

Kanda non sapeva se quei pensieri fossero del tutto suoi o se l'Innocence li influenzasse, ma li condivideva, e si lasciò andare al vortice di distruzione, demolendo ogni macchinario presente in quel posto, facendo crollare anche le alcove sotterranee, che ormai contenevano solo i cadaveri dei suoi ex-compagni di sventura.

Nemmeno lui seppe mai il tempo che impiegarono a fermarlo. Ricordò solo di essersi trovato all'improvviso all'esterno, con Marie, Bak e Zhu, insanguinato e stracciato, Mugen in pugno e le macerie dei laboratori alle spalle.

Ci fu un'indagine. E poi lo affidarono subito a Tiedoll, incolpandolo dell'accaduto.

Ma non potevano toccarlo, no, non più. Lui era un 'Apostolo' adesso, non potevano rinunciare a lui. Gli era necessario.

.

_La ragione per cui sono nato, e per cui vivo, è solo combattere per difendere questo mondo._

._  
><em>

Così gli era stato insegnato. Così aveva sempre vissuto. Come un'arma. Contro il Conte del Millennio e gli Akuma sue creature.

Nessuno conosceva il peso che si portava nel cuore, nessuno sapeva come Yuu Kanda era stato creato. Ma lui aveva voluto sapere, no aveva _dovuto _sapere _cosa _era, il perché ricordava di essere morto. Così aveva chiesto al vecchio Zhu, l'unica persona di cui si fidasse, colui che aveva forgiato la sua Innocence dopo la strage.

Avevano impiantato nel suo cervello le cellule prese da quello di un Esorcista ferito a morte nel tentativo di renderlo compatibile con l'Innocence. Oh, ecco il motivo di quei ricordi... Ma nessuno sapeva più chi fosse quell'uomo, perché tutti gli scienziati che avevano partecipato al progetto erano morti, e i record degli esperimenti andati distrutti.

Non sapeva se fosse sopravvissuto, ma se era così, lui l'avrebbe ritrovato. Doveva ritrovare _quella persona_. Prima che la sua vita finisse, prima che... Di nuovo il mondo intorno a lui si confuse in una nebbia ovattata, e ne fu inghiottito.

.

.

Ora era all'aperto, in un accampamento, e qualcuno gli stava parlando amorevolmente, cosa che lo mandava in bestia. Il suo maestro e tutore, il Generale Tiedoll, cercava di penetrare il suo muro di ghiaccio sperando di risvegliare un qualche interesse in lui, ma invano.

A Kanda Yuu il mondo non interessava, né gli interessava stringere legami con il resto della gente che lo popolava.

Perché lui sapeva che era tutto inutile. La sua vita era destinata a finire da un momento all'altro durante una delle battaglie, legarsi avrebbe solo causato dolore. Sì, anche a sé stesso.

Quando gli era stato spiegato come funzionava la sua connessione con l'Innocence era rimasto sorpreso, ma si era limitato a prendere atto della cosa. Uno sviluppo imprevisto, lo avevano definito gli scienziati. Stronzate.

Avevano semplicemente giocato con la sua vita per ottenere un guerriero più resistente, cosa importava il prezzo da pagare se non erano loro a doverlo fare? Ogni volta che usava la sua capacità di rigenerazione la sua vita si consumava proporzionalmente alla gravità della ferita.

E il loto nella clessidra, che nessuno sapeva da dove fosse spuntato, ne scandiva il tempo. Quando l'ultimo petalo fosse caduto lui sarebbe morto.

Di nuovo, la verità era che non gli importava. Anzi lo desiderava. Perché adesso capiva cosa lo avevano fatto diventare. Perché in parte si sentiva in colpa per la morte del compagno di prigionia. Perché guardava il mondo di cui non poteva far parte da spettatore.

Mugen, la sua Innocence, era tutto ciò che aveva... E Tiedoll continuava imperterrito a sorridergli.

Perché mai gli tornavano in mente i tempi dell'addestramento? Ma quelle immagini furono subito offuscate e si ritrovò in un altro luogo, e qualcuno stava gridando: era lui.

.

.

Un giovane dai capelli rossi gli si era avvicinato ed aveva osato chiamarlo per nome. Chi era mai? Oh, certo, Lavi. Ora ricordava...

La prima volta che lo vide avrebbe voluto ucciderlo. Avevano entrambi sedici anni, però l'imbecille si comportava come se ne avesse cinque. Troppe cose di lui gli ricordavano il maledetto moccioso morto, e non voleva pensarci. Ma la testa rossa idiota insisteva a stargli attorno, proprio come faceva l'altro di idiota, solo che questo era _diverso_, si accorse quasi subito Kanda.

Lavi non era un vigliacco. Lavi non piangeva come una fontana. Lavi fingeva di essere stupido, fingeva per lui, decise ad un certo punto. Per cercare di farlo ridere, che era assolutamente impossibile. Ma l'idiota ci provava sempre.

E lui iniziò ad apprezzare segretamente la presenza del giovane al suo fianco, lasciandogli passare impunite (o quasi) alcune libertà che si prendeva con lui, come ad esempio il continuo chiamarlo per nome, cosa che odiava profondamente. Dopo essere riuscito a sfuggire agli scienziati non voleva mai più sentire anima viva chiamarlo per nome.

Eppure Lavi lo faceva, nonostante le sue minacce di morte se non avesse smesso immediatamente. Ma alla fine lui non l'avrebbe mai ferito e, anche se non l'ammetteva nemmeno a sé stesso, amava sentire la voce del giovane pronunciare il suo nome.

Per quanto si sforzasse di mantenere le distanze anche con Lavi, nonostante ogni sua risposta fosse sgarbata, fredda e tagliente, il giovane gli restava accanto. Si preoccupava per lui, ogni volta che si faceva colpire per eccesso di sicurezza... no non era eccesso di sicurezza era piuttosto noncuranza.

Semplicemente non gli importava di venire ferito, né di quanta della sua vita andava persa in quel processo. Prima finiva, prima sarebbe terminato anche il resto. Perché senza passato e senza futuro, a che scopo vivere il presente come un oggetto in mano ai suoi persecutori?

Come faceva Lavi a non capire? No, non era esatto, Lavi capiva ma non gli interessava, lui doveva solo registrare gli eventi, da bravo apprendista Bookman quale era. La sua vita ruotava attorno a quello, e lui sapeva bene che persino il nome che il giovane Bookman portava era un inganno, una maschera creata apposta per muoversi tra gli Esorcisti.

Ed era la cosa che più gli faceva rabbia, essere oggetto di quei sentimenti fasulli, i sorrisi, le attenzioni, tutto. Lui non voleva amici, meno che mai dei falsi amici, tuttavia avere Lavi attorno lo faceva sentire strano, gli faceva desiderare che l'altro giovane fosse _reale_, che quel sorriso che gli illuminava le giornate fosse altrettanto _reale_.

E non riusciva a capirne la ragione.

Che cosa fosse cambiato in Lavi ad un certo punto non aveva idea, solo, l'apprendista Bookman con lui non fingeva più. L'aveva osservato talmente a lungo che poteva capire la differenza, ma in verità non aveva molta rilevanza ormai, era già troppo tardi; perché anche se sapeva che 'Lavi' non era reale, si era reso conto che la sensazione che percepiva quando era con lui era qualcosa che non poteva combattere: sentimenti.

Un territorio sconosciuto, visto che era cresciuto reprimendo ogni singola manifestazione di emozioni che si era trovato a provare, quindi nemmeno era troppo sicuro di quanto profondi fossero quei sentimenti, sapeva solo che non gli avrebbe mai detto una sola parola a riguardo.

E d'improvviso ogni volta che Lavi si curava delle sue ferite la morte non gli sembrava più così invitante, e il suo destino non appariva più così buio.

_Perché con te non è morire, quando sono tra le tue braccia il mondo perde di significato, la morte perde di significato, ed io mi abbandono a te, anche se non lo ammetterò mai.  
><em>

_Tu sei ciò che mi tiene in vita.  
><em>

_Anche se ti minaccio e ti insulto, anche se ti allontano in malo modo, tu sei ciò che mi spinge a tornare a quella che tutti gli Esorcisti chiamano casa._

.

._  
><em>

Da quel momento non fu più in grado di tenere separate le loro esistenze, si preoccupava di Lavi quanto quest'ultimo faceva per lui, e lasciava che lo seguisse ovunque desiderasse, anche se continuava a trattarlo come se non lo volesse affatto. Ma Lavi sembrava capire, sebbene lui seguitasse a domandarsi _quanto _avesse capito.

Soprattutto quando un giorno gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, davanti a tutti nella caffetteria, dopo che lui aveva appena finito di mangiare. Così, con leggerezza, come se quel gesto non avesse alcun significato per Lavi, sorridendo come suo solito. Ma più del bacio lo avevano scosso le parole che gli aveva sussurrato, talmente in contrasto con l'atteggiamento giocoso da idiota che teneva in pubblico.

"Quando ti deciderai a capire, Yuu?" aveva mormorato in tono suadente al suo orecchio.

Non si era sottratto a lui, piuttosto aveva portato la mano al volto sfiorando leggermente con le dita la zona in cui le labbra di Lavi si erano posate, senza parole, domandandosi che significato potesse avere quel gesto.

Solo poco dopo, con un attimo di ritardo rispetto ai suoi standard, aveva reagito pulendosi freneticamente il viso con la manica, come se fosse stato infettato, urlandogli contro; Lavi si era bloccato a metà del saluto che gli stava rivolgendo mentre lasciava la mensa, voltandosi di nuovo verso di lui, l'espressione improvvisamente seria mentre i loro sguardi si incontravano ancora.

No, Kanda non capiva. Non poteva accettare quello che Lavi voleva fargli capire.

Cercò di non pensarci, ma era troppo difficile, e lui era tanto stanco, tanto...

Ancora un altro luogo. Ora era seduto in terra, la schiena appoggiata al muro dietro di sé e il capo reclinato all'indietro, con un'espressione disperata sul volto. Indossava la sua divisa di Esorcista, anche se era mezza sbottonata.


	2. Chapter 2: Non Guardarmi Cadere

**DISCLAIMER: non possiedo alcun diritto su -man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo! E tre quarti del cast sarebbe stato sostituito in perfetto stile Dr. House... **

**ATTENZIONE YAOI - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE! **

.

* * *

><p>Questo capitolo conclusivo era stato pubblicato la prima volta lo scorso anno il giorno del compleanno di Kanda su un altro sito; poiché per una strana coincidenza mi trovo a pubblicarlo qui su ff. net dentro il LaviYuu Festival 2011, ho deciso di lasciare gli avvisi celebrativi tali e quali erano nel momento in cui fu pubblicato nel 2010.<p>

Come dicevo ad inzio prima parte, questa storia fu scritta nel febbraio 2010, tenendo quindi conto dei capitoli usciti fino lì. Mi spiace solo che le cose non siano andate a finire secondo le mie aspettative.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>6 GIUGNO 2010, BUON COMPLEANNO KANDA!<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>E con il compleanno di Kanda anche quest'anno ha inizio il Festival!<strong>

Benvenuti al **_LaviYu Festival_**, evento giunto alla sua seconda edizione!

**Organizzato dalle fan di tutto il mondo, il Festival si colloca a cavallo dei compleanni di Lavi e Kanda, iniziando il 6 Giugno, data del compleanno di Kanda, e culminando nel LaviYuu day, che è stato scelto esattamente a metà fra le due ricorrenze, l'8 di Luglio, per terminare il 10 di Agosto con il compleanno di Lavi.**

Quest'anno l'evento ha un programma con anche contest legati alla coppia, trovate il link alla discussione ufficiale nel mio profilo, e nella discussione il link al sito ufficiale Inglese dell'evento con il programma completo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NON GUARDARMI CADERE<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* Parte 2 *

.

.

Dov'era?

Si stava premendo il petto, proprio sopra il tatuaggio che governava la sua abilità di guarigione. Era... ferito? Non sembrava, e... Ricordò all'improvviso: era il giorno in cui gli aveva detto della sua maledizione. E Lavi era scappato fuori dalla baracca dove si erano rifugiati durante quella missione.

Non avrebbe mai creduto che il giovane Bookman potesse restarne tanto sconvolto, dopotutto lui era solo inchiostro per Lavi. Inchiostro su un pezzo di carta che registrava la storia.

Forse...

Lentamente ricordò la battaglia con gli Akuma, la città deserta, le carcasse dei mostri appena abbattuti tutto intorno a loro... e Lavi che gli si avvicinava sorridendo. Sollevò la mano afferrandosi la sciarpa e pulendogli con essa uno schizzo di sangue dal volto tirato.

_Che significa?_No, non si poteva permettere di godere di quelle false premure, altrimenti si sarebbe tradito. Così scacciò quella mano gentile in malo modo, cercando di assestare al povero Bookman Jr. una ginocchiata al ventre, e magari anche un pelo più in basso, se capitava.

Lavi fu molto sorpreso, ma parò il colpo, restando attonito nel vederlo voltargli le spalle gridando irato "Non giocare con me!".

Entrarono in una delle case per riposare e rifocillarsi, e Kanda sedette in terra, lasciandosi sfuggire uno dei suoi _"CHE_". Era arrabbiato con sé stesso per non essersi sottratto a quel gesto prima che si compisse e non dopo, e soprattutto per essere scattato a quel modo dicendo cose che non avrebbe dovuto rivelare.

Lavi sembrava non darvi peso, intento a cucinare la loro cena, ma lui sapeva che l'altro giovane si stava domandando che cosa avesse per comportarsi in modo così strano. Quando gli si era seduto accanto porgendogli la ciotola con il cibo poi, aveva iniziato uno strano discorso sulla guerra, su quanto fosse stupida e quanto fosse stanco di trovarvisi in mezzo, di documentarne una dopo l'altra...

E dopo gli aveva chiesto se anche lui non fosse stanco di combattere senza fine contro il Conte ed i suoi servitori. Continuando ad evitare di guardarlo in viso, lui aveva finto di non aver sentito, ma Lavi non si dava per vinto, no, mai, come sempre doveva insistere.

"Non pensi che se questa guerra finisse tutti noi potremmo tornare alle nostre vite, e fare quel che desideriamo?" Lo sguardo di Lavi si era fatto sognante, quasi malinconico, mentre il suo era diventato duro e tagliente.

- Io sono nato per combattere gli Akuma. La mia vita non ha altro scopo. Sono solo un'arma. - aveva risposto contemplando il vuoto davanti a sé, il volto inespressivo ma la voce colma di amarezza nel pronunciare quelle parole. - E tu sei qui solo per osservare gli Esorcisti e la guerra.

Sapeva che Lavi lo stava fissando, poteva vederlo con la coda dell'occhio, l'espressione sorpresa e lo sguardo triste che gli rivolgeva. "Non puoi esserne davvero convinto!" gli aveva risposto, ma lui aveva continuato a mangiare in silenzio, ignorandolo.

Il giovane sembrò riflettere a lungo, quindi si alzò in piedi, portandoglisi davanti in modo che non potesse evitare ancora di guardarlo in viso. Le parole che gli udì pronunciare suonarono così false alle sue orecchie che sollevò la testa ad incontrarne lo sguardo.

"Yuu, tu non sei una cosa, sei un essere umano come tutti noi..." Il giovane Bookman blaterò poi frasi insensate su come lui non fosse solo qualcosa da osservare, su quanto fosse importante, tanto da avergli fatto ritrovare il suo cuore...

Ma Kanda sapeva bene che Lavi un giorno avrebbe preso il posto di Bookman, abbandonando tutti loro insieme al nome attuale ed ai ricordi ad esso collegati. Sostenne quello sguardo con durezza.

- Che ne sai tu di cosa sono? Io non posso scegliere. - il tono sarcastico nella sua voce fece scattare Lavi, che lo affrontò chinandosi su di lui e piantando le mani sul muro ai lati della sua testa.

Gridò. Qualcosa che Kanda non avrebbe mai creduto potesse uscire dalle labbra del giovane Bookman.

"Tu sei importante per me! Perché ti rifiuti di accettarlo... Io non ti abbandonerò mai, lo vuoi capire? Ti porterei con me..."

- Sei tu a non capire, Lavi. - aveva affermato con calma, unico segno dello shock che provava le iridi leggermente dilatate. - Il mio destino non può essere cambiato.

Lavi lo fissò senza parole per un lungo istante, e Kanda non poté fare a meno di desiderare che le cose tra loro fossero diverse.

Qualunque cosa io faccia, non potrò mai averti. Qualunque cosa io sia per te, Lavi, per noi non ci sono speranze. Dimenticami, Lavi...

Chino su di lui, Lavi cercava disperatamente il modo di esprimere i sentimenti che provava senza compromettere quel rapporto tanto difficilmente conquistato con Kanda, perché anche se così tormentato, era tutto ciò che aveva.

"Perché... Io non..." mormorò infine il giovane Bookman, probabilmente confuso dalla sua assenza di reazioni.

Si aspettava che lui lo allontanasse da sé con violenza, invece lui si limitava a guardarlo.

Sospirò nuovamente, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento, per poi tornare ad incontrare lo sguardo di Lavi, un velo di tristezza nelle iridi scure.

- Vuoi sapere perché non puoi restare al mio fianco? Sono io che non posso restare al tuo, Lavi. - gli disse quindi in tono assente, come se la sua mente fosse altrove. - Ti sei mai chiesto come mai il mio corpo guarisce così in fretta? - l'unico occhio di Lavi si dilatò per la sorpresa e l'orrore al pensiero di cosa implicassero quelle parole. - Non vuoi sapere a cosa mi hanno sottoposto? Sei un apprendista Bookman, dovresti esserne curioso.

"No. Solo di te mi importa, Yuu. Di te." I loro volti erano così vicini che potevano sentire l'uno il respiro dell'altro lambire le rispettive labbra, gli sguardi incatenati in un misto di shock e desiderio.

Oh, quanto avrebbe voluto che fosse possibile.

- Non farlo, Lavi. Non peggiorare le cose. - gli disse invece rompendo l'incantesimo, la voce appena un po' malferma.

"Fare... cosa?" chiese il giovane improvvisamente imbarazzato, fingendo di non essere stato sul punto di baciarlo pochi attimi prima.

Non c'era soluzione. Non c'era speranza. Per quello aveva dovuto dirgli che la sua vita era appesa ad un filo, che la morte si avvicinava a lui sempre più ad ogni battaglia. Spiegargli perché non poteva avere legami.

_Non posso dirti quello che provo per te. Non potrò mai._

Portò le mani al petto, iniziando a sbottonarsi la divisa sotto lo sguardo attonito di Lavi, passando poi alla camicia bianca che indossava sotto, per mostrargli il tatuaggio che spiccava crudele sul lato sinistro del suo torace, all'altezza del cuore.

Lentamente, gli rivelò il segreto che aveva così gelosamente custodito con tutti all'Ordine Oscuro, la condanna di cui solo Komui e pochi altri della sezione scientifica erano a conoscenza, e del Loto che teneva in camera sul piccolo tavolo dall'altro lato del suo letto.

- La mia vita è segnata, Lavi. - gli aveva detto spiegando il significato dei petali caduti, confessando di come ogni ferita che riceveva consumasse la sua energia vitale succhiandogli pian piano la vita. Lavi aveva ascoltato in silenzio, lo shock dipinto a chiare lettere sul volto. - Vuoi ancora restare al mio fianco? - gli aveva domandato coprendo di nuovo quel marchio di morte.

Sperava di averlo dissuaso, ma non era così.

"Sì. Resterò comunque accanto a te qualsiasi cosa accada." aveva prontamente risposto Lavi, sorridendo in modo così triste che Kanda si era sentito dilaniare il cuore.

L'aria ugualmente affranta, il giovane Bookman aveva borbottato una scusa ed era uscito dalla casa, lasciandolo solo con il suo dolore. Ma lui sapeva che forse l'altro stava provando un dolore anche più grande.

Lasciò ricadere il braccio a terra, abbandonato, incapace di riabbottonarsi, seguendo Lavi con infinita tristezza mentre spariva oltre la porta. Istintivamente, portò l'altra mano al petto, stringendo spasmodicamente il tessuto della camicia contro il tatuaggio, il capo chino, una scia bagnata che gli solcava le guance pallide.

Era stato il giorno in cui aveva pianto per la prima volta nella sua vita di Esorcista.

Quando poco dopo Lavi rientrò, le nocche della mano destra erano coperte di sangue ed il suo unico occhio verde era vacuo, spento. Kanda non ebbe dubbi che anche l'altro Esorcista avesse pianto, giudicando da quanto quell'occhio appariva arrossato.

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli della mano, ma temeva la risposta, quindi pretese di non essersi accorto di nulla.

Però da quel giorno in poi, ogni tanto guardando Lavi iniziò a cogliere per un attimo l'ombra di un profondo dolore dietro quell'occhio verde, e la sincerità di quell'emozione lo spaventava e lo riempiva di speranza allo stesso tempo.

Ciò nonostante, Kanda non permetteva a niente di tutto questo di trapelare, soffocando i suoi sentimenti nell'indifferenza. E Lavi non insisteva, quasi ci fosse un tacito accordo. Amarsi in silenzio senza mai rivelarlo all'altro, senza mai avere il coraggio di affrontare quei sentimenti.

Le voci continuavano a chiamare attorno a lui, anche se non poteva vedere a chi appartenessero; gli sembrava di riconoscerle, ma non riusciva a ricordare i nomi... Non riusciva...

.

Edo. Era a casa? La guerra era finita? Oh, no, affatto... La distruzione arrivò inesorabile a ricordargli quando il Conte aveva cancellato la sua patria, quando erano stati risucchiati nell'Arca.

Quando aveva creduto finalmente di morire, ed invece si era di nuovo risvegliato, incolume. Oh, aveva dato fondo a tutte le sue energie per permettere che Lavi uscisse indenne da quel posto, anche se ufficialmente avrebbe negato di aver combattuto per quella ragione.

Quanto era stato sorpreso di riaprire gli occhi dopo che il mondo gli era crollato addosso, quanto ansiosamente aveva percorso il tragitto che lo separava dagli altri Esorcisti, temendo e sperando...

Ma Lavi era lì che lo chiamava, vivo, correva verso di lui a braccia aperte. No, non gli permise di abbracciarlo, perché sapeva che non l'avrebbe più lasciato andare altrimenti, perché tra le sue braccia la morte cedeva il passo all'oblio...

_Perché con te non è morire... Sorridi ancora per me..._

.

Un tonfo. La testa gli ronzava, le orecchie gli dolevano, si ritrovò disteso a terra, prono. Un altro salto? Dov'era adesso, e soprattutto, quando ciò stava accadendo?

Raccolse le forze portandosi carponi, e fu allora che lo vide. Dapprima la sua mente si rifiutò di collegare ciò che gli occhi inquadravano al suo cervello, ma poi la consapevolezza si fece strada: era _lui_.

Quella cosa era viva? Gli avevano detto che l'aveva ucciso, perchéera lì? E perché anche lui era lì?

Un flash dell'incontro col Noah dagli occhi tatuati in fronte al posto delle stigmate gli balenò nella mente, mentre il dolore delle orecchie sanguinanti pian piano si placava, e la testa smetteva di pulsare.

I Noah lo avevano trascinato lì, apposta per metterlo a confronto con colui del quale credeva di aver causato la morte, perché? Ma cosa ancora più importante, gli esperimenti erano continuati a giudicare dalle condizioni del suo ex-compagno di prigionia.

Gli scienziati dell'Ordine Oscuro non conoscevano la vergogna, accanirsi su un vegetale - perché tali apparivano le condizioni di quella cosa che di umano ormai conservava ben poco - che avrebbe dovuto essere lasciato pietosamente alla morte anni addietro!

Dette una rapida occhiata intorno a sé, contando amici e nemici. Quale ironia; di tutti i presenti, che lui davvero potesse considerare 'amici' vide solo due persone. Un ghigno sarcastico gli incurvò appena gli angoli della bocca; emise un'esclamazione sprezzante al pensiero che gli si affacciò alla mente.

_"L'inferno è vuoto... tutti i diavoli stanno qui."_

Si alzò in piedi, aveva preso la sua decisione. Poi però il Noah rivelò di voler svegliare quel corpo inanimato che giaceva ora sul pavimento del laboratorio, poco distante da dove si era ritrovato, e che avrebbe usato lui per farlo.

_"CHE"_, come se fosse stato possibile viste le condizioni in cui era. Ma all'improvviso si ritrovò immerso nei propri ricordi, quegli stessi che aveva seppellito con cura per tutti quegli anni...

_Per tutto c'è una stagione;_

Rivivere di nuovo _quel_momento lo fece infuriare, contrariamente alla reazione che gli sgherri del Conte si aspettavano da lui, perché lui odiava che ci si immischiasse nella sua vita privata. Brandì la spada pronto a colpire, nuovamente cosciente e furioso: avrebbe scritto la parola fine su quella maledetta faccenda, dando la pace a ciò che restava del suo ex-compagno di torture.

Ma non ne ebbe il tempo. Il Noah era riuscito a risvegliarla, ed ora la cosa si difendeva usando i condotti di energia del laboratorio, ed erano davvero troppi da respingere!

Schivò e colpì, chiedendosi se l'altro fosse cosciente di sé, mentre i Noah lo incitavano all'uccisione di tutti i presenti... E poi gli parlò, come se potesse davvero vederlo.

- Mi ucciderai di nuovo, Yuu? - cantilenò il corpo di fronte a lui, la voce vagamente impastata con un suono metallico.

Kanda non era certo se fosse una domanda oppure una supplica, ma di certo lui l'avrebbe accontentato in ambo i casi.

- TCH! - il suono sprezzante lasciò le sue labbra prima che se ne rendesse conto. - Riposa in pace. Come doveva essere dall'inizio. - ribatté in tono gelido preparando il suo colpo migliore.

Evitò la guardia di quello che ora era un semplice nemico, incurante della propria incolumità giunse corpo a corpo e sferrò un terribile affondo con Mugen. Centro.

- Yuu... Hai... ucciso... il pettirosso... - mormorò quello che un tempo si autodefiniva suo amico. - ...un'altra volta...

Poi il volto devastato si contorse in un ghigno maligno, e Kanda non riuscì ad estrarre la spada: invece udì le grida di qualcuno che gli diceva di stare attento a qualcosa, e dopo di ciò fu colpito senza pietà. Uno dei cavi lo trapassò, ricongiungendosi al corpo del suo bersaglio, che ancora si rifiutava di lasciar andare Mugen.

- Kanda! - qualcuno esclamò, e lui si disse che avrebbe dovuto ricordare quella noiosa vocetta... E l'altra che trattenne quel qualcuno dall'interferire.

- Il tuo nuovo amico sembra ansioso di aiutarti... - disse il suo avversario, e lui si voltò per vedere chi fosse: capelli bianchi. _Oh, sì certo..._L'altra seccatura. E la piccola Noah, Road Camelot, gli penzolava appesa al collo.

- Lui non è mio amico. - sibilò tossendo appena, ignorando le proteste di quest'ultimo riguardo le sue condizioni. - Chiudi il becco moyashi, questa è la mia battaglia!

- Certo... allora finiamola. - concluse colui che lo teneva intrappolato trattenendo la sua Innocence in sé.

Appena ebbe finito di pronunciare quelle parole, il cavo che ancora gli attraversava il corpo prese a muoversi, aprendo ulteriormente la ferita, e Kanda ringhiò per il dolore e la rabbia: se non liberava Mugen era impotente, e l'altro lo sapeva. Solo, aveva la sua stessa forza, quindi era una situazione di stallo.

_ed un tempo per ogni proposito sotto i Cieli..._

Poi un'altra voce gridò, e qualcosa di grande colpì la creatura che lo imprigionava; il cavo si sganciò e lui fu scagliato via, vide solo un guizzo di capelli rossi prima di impattare con il pavimento del laboratorio, ma fu abbastanza per farlo subito risollevare nonostante la ferita.

Cosa significava quella voce, che apparteneva a... Lavi? Come poteva essere lì? Ma c'era, e si era sostituito a lui, e la creatura appariva _agitata_dalla sua presenza.

Forse aveva reagito al nome che era stato invocato, perché Lavi aveva _gridato_il suo nome, vero? Non ne era sicuro, il dolore gli offuscava i sensi. Sentì il Noah, Tyki Mikk dare il benvenuto al giovane Bookman con qualcosa di irriverente, sottolineando che era la persona più vicina a lui...

- Ha ancora la mente di un moccioso di nove anni! - rantolò Kanda puntellandosi con Mugen per stare in piedi. - Che vuoi fare?

- Liberare la gelosia di un bambino per il suo _unico_amico. - le labbra di Tyki si piegarono in un sorriso sardonico, mentre l'altro Noah lo guardava annuendo con un'aria da "mi hai tolto le parole di bocca". - Sarà uno spettacolo divertente! - affermò convinto.

Lavi spostò lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro, pensieroso e preoccupato, ma non mise bocca nell'alterco limitandosi a tenere alta la guardia contro l'avversario e sotto controllo le sue condizioni, notò Kanda dall'occhiata che il giovane Bookman gli rivolse.

- Non sono mai stato suo amico! - puntualizzò con astio pulendosi il sangue dal mento.

- Ma lui pensa di sì... - sottolineò l'altro Noah, Wisely, appoggiandosi a Tyki.

- Così sapete meglio di me cosa sto pensando. - li interruppe la loro supposta arma segreta. - Vi state divertendo con noi... Come quegli altri. - indicò gli scienziati. - Vi ucciderò tutti. Tutti quanti, lui per primo!

Lavi ruotò su sé stesso, schivando il primo attacco, e poi il secondo, tra l'apprezzamento dei Noah. Non poteva che guardarlo, intervenire non sembrava una buona idea nelle sue attuali condizioni, forse tra qualche minuto, il tempo di guarire un minimo...

Ma Lavi si voltò verso di lui, e dannazione, sapeva che l'idiota si sarebbe distratto per preoccuparsi per lui! I suoi occhi si dilatarono mentre un brivido lo percorse al pensiero di ciò che poteva accadere.

Il grappolo di cavi saettò nell'aria, emettendo un suono bizzarro nel momento in cui l'energia iniziò a percorrere ciascuno di essi, il crepitio sempre in crescendo man mano che si avvicinava al bersaglio. Sapeva che Lavi non poteva usare i suoi sigilli dentro il laboratorio, avrebbe fatto crollare tutto, quindi stava esitando per assicurarsi che qualunque cosa avesse tentato lui sarebbe stato al sicuro...

Quello sciocco! Kanda vide l'intreccio degli enormi fili, che sembravano tanti tentacoli, sovrastare Lavi e poi separarsi come le estremità di una rete lanciata sulla preda, e capì che l'avrebbero ingabbiato; e poi quell'energia...

Scattò avanti senza pensarci un istante, frapponendosi fra Lavi e la cosa, spingendo il giovane di lato e bloccando con Mugen metà dei condotti, mentre... Lavi aveva fermato l'altra metà estendendo il suo martello anche se giaceva in terra, deviandoli verso il basso.

La ferita sul ventre di Kanda zampillò copiosamente per lo sforzo sostenuto, e due dei cavi piantati al suolo si liberarono colpendolo nuovamente, questa volta da dietro. L'elettricità fluì attraverso di lui, Lavi non fece in tempo a rialzarsi per impedirlo e rimase paralizzato da quella visione, e lui si voltò appena a guardarlo, leggendo il suo nome su quelle labbra spalancate per lo shock.

L'aveva urlato? Non sapeva dirlo, i suoni che gli arrivavano erano così confusi... Guardò davanti a sé, il responsabile dei suoi problemi si era avvicinato e sembrava fissarlo con quegli occhi ciechi...

- ...per LUI? - udì il frammento di parole uscire dalla bocca dell'avversario, ed il suo viso si contorse in una smorfia amara. Oh, sì l'aveva fatto per Lavi, anche se adesso non aveva più importanza. Non reagì, né proferì parola, ma i suoi occhi dicevano 'Sì, per lui.' mentre un'onda di sangue gli fuoriusciva dalle labbra. - Ma sono io il tuo amico! - il suono metallico di quel lamento colpì le orecchie di Kanda, che scosse il capo con decisione. "No", mimarono le sue labbra intanto che raccoglieva le ultime forze per colpire, approfittando del momento di confusione dell'altro, che stava invece richiamando le appendici acquisite per colpire anch'egli, di nuovo.

_...un tempo di guerra ed un tempo di pace. Ora era guerra, e lui uccideva per donare la pace.  
><em>  
>Mugen questa volta finì il suo lavoro separando in due quel corpo che avrebbe dovuto essere già morto da dieci lunghi anni. Il ritorno di energia attraverso i cavi causò un'inquietante tremore nel sottosuolo, e Kanda vacillò, la vista che gli si offuscava ed il corpo che perdeva completamente la sensibilità; la spada gli cadde di mano e lui si afflosciò a terra subito dopo, le grida di Lavi che gli echeggiavano nella testa furono l'ultima cosa che udì prima che il buio lo inghiottisse.<p>

_"Mi dispiace, Lavi... ma ho dovuto... farlo. Dargli... la pace... Perdonami se a causa di ciò ti lascio solo..."_I suoi pensieri si persero nell'oblio.

Per la seconda volta avrebbe distrutto la follia di quegli scienziati.

.

L'incredibile rombo che scosse tutto dalle fondamenta, quando il riflusso di energia attraversò gli innumerevoli macchinari presenti nel laboratorio, fece serpeggiare il panico fra gli scienziati, che già presagivano...

Ci fu un'enorme esplosione.

- Lavi! - chiamò l'irritante moccioso, liberandosi infine della stretta di Road. - Svelto portalo via! - incontrò lo sguardo attonito del giovane Bookman, e lesse il dolore nel suo unico occhio. - Lavi... - mormorò posandogli una mano sulla spalla. - Non c'è tempo per piangere ora...

_"Che ne sai tu di quando è il tempo per fare cosa?"_avrebbe voluto rispondergli Lavi, ma tacque e sollevò Kanda con estrema attenzione, pronto a prenderlo in braccio.

- Credevo che i Bookman non avessero un cuore. - commentò Tyki Mikk affiancandolo, l'ironia che traspariva dal tono della voce.

- Sta zitto! - scattò Lavi, per nulla incline al sarcasmo del Noah in quella situazione.

Ricevette in risposta un'alzata di spalle ed un sorriso sardonico, velato di quella che il giovane classificò come _comprensione_. Quel Mikk sapeva essere molto strano a volte.

- Questo posto sta crollando, vi consiglio di andarvene come stiamo facendo noi. - scambiò un'occhiata significativa con Road e Wisely, uno degli altri Noah presenti. - Ci rivedremo ancora, ragazzo! - gridò poi rivolto ad Allen. - La guerra non è finita anche se avete mandato in fumo il nostro piano!

Lavi si alzò stringendo il corpo di Kanda, entrambi coperti di sangue, ma lui non era ferito, apparteneva tutto a Yuu... Mentre Allen si preoccupava di mettere in salvo gli scienziati il giovane Bookman cercava disperatamente di bloccare l'emorragia.

La stanza in cui si erano rifugiati sembrava stabile per il momento, ma dovevano contattare Komui perché li portasse via di lì.

Dopo che gli scienziati ebbero confabulato un po' fra loro, Reever si avvicinò a Lavi per rassicurarlo che presto il Gate sarebbe stato aperto e Kanda avrebbe avuto tutte le cure necessarie, ma il giovane scosse il capo: forse era troppo tardi.

Yuu era così freddo tra le sue braccia, così immobile nel suo estremo pallore...

Kanda socchiuse lentamente le palpebre. Delle braccia lo stringevano convulsamente, e qualcosa gli gocciolava sul viso. Qualcuno singhiozzava intorno a lui, ma non poteva vederne il viso, non riusciva a distinguere niente in quella nebbia... E...

- Perché non mi vede? - ancora quella voce, la stessa di prima... Ma ora la riconosceva.

Ah, ecco cos'era. Stava davvero morendo, ora ricordava tutto. Era una sensazione così strana, la vita che scivolava via dal suo corpo lentamente, ma le braccia che lo stringevano rendevano il tutto così sereno...

Perché era tra le braccia di Lavi, e finché restava con lui non sarebbe mai veramente morto. Le sue labbra si incurvarono in un impercettibile sorriso. Finalmente.

Si abbandonò all'oblio, ma quella voce non voleva lasciarlo andare, continuava a mormorare al suo orecchio frasi senza senso. Poi d'improvviso colse il senso tutto in una volta. _'Non lasciarmi'_, supplicava la voce, _'Resta con me...'_.

Kanda riaprì gli occhi, questa volta davvero cosciente; a fatica mise a fuoco e vide il viso di Lavi chino su di lui, le lacrime che gli bagnavano la guancia corrispondente all'occhio sano.

- Che hai da piagnucolare, idiota! - non poté fare a meno di rimproverarlo, anche se il suo tono non risultò così duro come lui avrebbe voluto che fosse.

- Yuu-chan! - esclamò Lavi quasi soffocandolo con un abbraccio a sorpresa. - Sei vivo!

- Lasciami subito, dannazione, se non vuoi assaggiare Mugen! - protestò energicamente Kanda, ma era ancora troppo debole per ottenere dei risultati, o per apparire lontanamente minaccioso.

- Non sei in condizioni di dare ordini. - replicò Lavi facendo il broncio, tra le risate generali.

- _CHE_.

.

Giorni dopo, quando Kanda si fu quasi completamente ripreso, Lavi decise che era tempo di fargli qualche domanda su quanto era accaduto ed andò a cercarlo nella sua stanza. Sapeva bene che sarebbe stato assai difficile che l'altro giovane gli permettesse di entrare, eppure bussò ugualmente con decisione a quella porta, pensando alle parole da dirgli. Non ottenendo risposta provò ad aprirla lentamente, sbirciando all'interno quasi con timore: Yuu era in piedi accanto alla finestra, immobile.

Cosa stesse guardando Lavi non ne aveva idea, i vetri erano colorati e non permettevano di vedere attraverso, eppure Kanda li fissava come rapito. Entrò, chiudendo l'uscio dietro di sé ma rimanendovi davanti, in attesa della reazione violenta che era sicuro Yuu avrebbe avuto per quell'intrusione non autorizzata. Invece non disse nulla né si mosse dalla sua posizione, così Lavi decise di parlare per primo.

- Perché l'hai fatto? Mi hai protetto. Mi hai salvato la vita. - domandò con la voce piena di speranza, ma Kanda distolse lo sguardo, serrando i pugni lungo i fianchi.

- Idiota, è stato solo perché mi stavi tra i piedi... - replicò cercando di mantenere stabile il tono della voce, conferendole una sfumatura seccata.

- Non ti stavo tra i piedi, stavo cercando di... - insistette il giovane, ma l'altro non gli permise di terminare la frase.

- Non provarci nemmeno a dirlo. - gli intimò lapidario, voltandosi d'improvviso e sostenendo il suo sguardo triste.

_"...salvarti."_Quelle parole non dette rimasero sospese nell'aria come una barriera fra loro.

Lavi gli rivolse un sorriso mesto, uno di quelli autentici che riservava solo per lui. Per lui soltanto. Quel sorriso sincero che gli spezzava ogni volta il cuore.

- Mi racconti almeno cosa è successo? - il tono del giovane Bookman era quasi implorante, come se conoscere gli eventi che avevano condotto le loro vite a quel punto fosse più importante di qualunque altra cosa, in quel momento e per il futuro.

Ma Kanda non voleva essere compatito, no, non da lui. Mai da lui...

- No. - un'altra risposta secca, chiaramente intesa a troncare la discussione sul nascere, ma Lavi non riusciva a darsi per vinto, non stavolta, non dopo essere andato così vicino a perderlo.

- Yuu, io voglio sapere... cosa ti hanno fatto. - il giovane Bookman fece un passo avanti e poi si bloccò, come se fosse timoroso delle conseguenze, ma la luce nel suo unico occhio diceva a Kanda quanto profondamente gli ultimi eventi lo avessero colpito.

Lo sguardo che gli rivolgeva era colmo di disperazione, la sua espressione lasciava trasparire senza più controllo il dolore che stava provando. Una dimostrazione di sincerità che Kanda non sapeva accettare. Non era in grado di vederla o di credervi. Non poteva concedere fiducia a nessuno tranne che a sé stesso.

- Non voglio parlarne. - dichiarò con voce vuota.

_Desisti... Vattene..._Ma Lavi non poteva; no non era esatto, Lavi non voleva più fingere di non essere ferito da quelle parole sprezzanti.

- Tu sei...

- Sta zitto, maledizione! - scattò Kanda brandendo un pugno contro il giovane Bookman, tremando.

Nessuno dei due seppe dire se fosse di collera o d'angoscia.

- Perché, Yuu-chan, perché non vuoi che io ti dica come mi sento... - mormorò Lavi quasi si aspettasse che se l'avesse detto troppo forte l'altro sarebbe svanito.

Non indossava più la sua maschera, si accorse Kanda, questo Lavi non stava fingendo. Davvero teneva così tanto a lui?

- Perché non posso... - disse semplicemente, un velo di rammarico appena distinguibile nella voce.

- Non puoi cosa, Yuu? - ora il tono di Lavi era quasi un'accusa.

- Non posso. E' tutto.

- Non mi importa. - dichiarò Lavi, serio.

- Cosa? - la sorpresa si dipinse sul volto del giovane Giapponese, che lo fissò confuso.

- Non mi importa di ciò che può accadere, fintanto che tu sei al mio fianco. - Lavi esitò un istante, temendo le conseguenze della rivelazione che stava per fare. - Io ti amo.

- Non ti credo. - fu l'immediata risposta di Kanda, quasi ferito da quella che era certo essere una plateale menzogna.

- Ciò non toglie che ti amo. - confermò Lavi, sorridendo debolmente.

- _CHE_. - Kanda si strinse le braccia al petto, per nulla persuaso da quelle parole.

- So cosa mi aspetta, conosco il tuo destino e tu il mio. - il giovane Bookman sospirò e lo prese per le spalle, costringendolo ad affrontare la situazione. - Yuu, guardami. - era sincero, eppure era così difficile da credere.

Avvicinò i loro visi posando le labbra sulle sue, stringendolo a sé mentre gli dimostrava con quel bacio quanto profondi fossero i sentimenti che provava per lui. Abbandonarsi a Lavi sembrava così semplice adesso, dopo che aveva passato quella che gli sembrava ora tutta una vita a soffocare l'amore che provava per il giovane, a convincersi che si sbagliava, che si trattava solo di quegli stupidi sentimenti di amicizia di cui Lavi andava sempre cianciando.

Ma l'effetto di quelle labbra premute sulle sue, della lingua che gli esplorava la bocca, e soprattutto delle braccia che lo stringevano, era prova inequivocabile di ciò che sentiva verso il suo personale idiota, e che lo possedeva come una febbre.

Lentamente iniziò a ricambiare quel bacio, con la disperazione di chi è consapevole che ogni volta potrebbe essere l'ultima, che ad ogni incontro avrebbero potuto essere scoperti, che in ogni momento uno dei due avrebbe potuto dover lasciare l'altro.

Ma nessuno dei due poteva fare a meno dell'altro, nessuno dei due voleva rinunciare all'altro. Finché avessero avuto una sola scintilla di vita avrebbero continuato a lottare per restare insieme. E Kanda decise di affidare la sua vita a Lavi, perché quando era con lui dimenticava che il suo destino era segnato.

_"Perché con te non è morire..."_


End file.
